State of the art lighting design emphasizes the importance of directing light to a task area while protecting the user from glare. (Glare is defined as placement of the light source in the direct line of sight of the user.) In the design of a free-standing desk light, forward throw of light is especially important, because placement of the light source should not impose on the user's workspace.
The most effective means for optimizing forward throw is to place the aperture of the lamphead facing the task area. The drawback of this technique is that it places the light source in the line of sight of the user.
An alternative approach is to fix the orientation of the lamphead so that the aperture is always parallel to the work surface and facing down protecting the user from direct glare. Although this is an effective means of eliminating glare, currently available lens/reflector designs do not permit efficient forward throw of the light. Thus the user, in order to receive the light on the task area, must move the desk light uncomfortably close to that area.